Laundry Is For The Gifted
by nowakihiroki31
Summary: When John and Sherlock finally recognize their feelings for one another, they want to bond. However, the Holmes family is an old fashioned one, and Sherlock's mother demands she spend a "trial period" living with them to make sure John was a good match for her son. Will she accept their love?
1. Chapter 1 : Mummy's Here

"Sherlock, are you sure that this is a good idea?" John asked, looking over his newly promised mate's shoulder. John and Sherlock had only recently realized that their feelings were reciprocated, and Mrs. Holmes wanted to meet the man that had broken down her youngest son's carefully placed wall. It had taken John only two months to see Sherlock for who he really was, a record broken only by herself and one Mycroft Holmes. She wanted to know what made this young man tick, if he'd make a good match, everything about him. So, when she heard from the eldest Holmes brother that Sherlock had found a potential partner, she didn't hesitate to demand she live with them. Even Sherlock didn't dare refuse her. Mycroft and their father, both alphas, would not challenge the will of Violet Holmes.

The young couple soon found Violet sitting in their living room, ordering two of her finest beta employees to carry her things up the stairs. "Hello, dear." Violet said to Sherlock, but she didn't even glance at him. She walked over to John, pulling his face into her hands. "...and you must be John." She looked him over quickly, one elegant eyebrow arched. She then released him and he rubbed his jaw soothingly. "Nice to meet you, Ms. Holmes." John smiled politely despite the odd circumstances. " Yes, Alright, let's sit down and talk for a spell." She walked over to the couch and John followed suit, both of them sitting down in an angle that allowed them to converse and make eye contact with each other. They talked for over two hours, learning more about one another and the rules they would have to live by. Eventually, the two stood up, John leaving to make dinner and Violet leaving to her bedroom to settle in.

Sherlock, meanwhile, came downstairs and wrapped his arms around John's waist. John leaned back into Sherlock and smiled. "What did you talk about?" Sherlock asked, his voice soothing John's slightly frazzled nerves. "Well, nothing much. We talked about boundaries and chores, that I would do all things in the kitchen and such. Your mother did have one strange boundary though- she said I mustn't do any of the laundry. Any idea what that was about?" John asked, nuzzling into Sherlock's neck. "No" Sherlock replied curtly, though he responded so quickly that John was sure he had been lying. He did, however, decide to drop the subject. "Hmm, well, dinner is almost ready, so I need to move love." Sherlock groaned but withdrew, John turning to face him and steal a kiss. Then, John reached for the silverware and took three sets out. "Why don't you go rest on the couch, dear." John said and Sherlock looked at him strangely. "Is this all because my mother is here? You're not usually the type to let me be lazy." Sherlock was suspicious. "I'll tell you about it later tonight, okay love?" John said quietly. Sherlock just huffed and lay down. "Well, if you're looking for something to do, go and fetch your mother- let her know hat dinner is ready." John said, sighing deeply. Sherlock stood and walked out, heading upstairs to find his mother. John plated the food and set it out.


	2. Chapter 2 : A Messy Morning

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Sherlock returned with his mother, looking down at John from the staircase. "John, where should we sit?" John looked up at his promised and smiled. "Wherever you like, sweetheart." He sat down and waited for the other two to join him. Nobody was speaking, so John started to talk. "Sherlock, how was the case today?" John asked, looking at Sherlock. "Boring. That murderer had no sense of originality." John sighed and kissed his lover's cheek. "Sweetheart, the important thing is to catch the killer, and you did just that." He smiled at Sherlock and then returned to his soup. "How was your day in the medical ward, John?" Sherlock asked, cocking an eyebrow. "It was good. Mostly just the flu and a variety of other small diseases. Nothing too disastrous." John took a spoonful of soup. "But you already knew that, didn't you?" He asked calmly. Sherlock smiled. "Yes dear." Sherlock reached over and pulled John close to him. "You know I'm just worried, and I can deduce things. Besides, that way you don't have to tell me nearly as much as you normally would." John sighed. "Sherlock, don't put cameras in my patient rooms anymore. You know that they must have absolute privacy, it's the law." John kept his voice quiet, but it wavered intensely due to his anger. "I'll have them removed then, despite the fact that my brother practically owns the government." Sherlock said this in a tone that was meant to end the discussion, but John slammed his fist on the table. "Sherlock, they are people! They are really, truly people and no matter who your brother is you can't deny them their basic human rights." John ranted, his voice rising. Meanwhile, Violet stood. "John Watson, you are an omega! How dare you speak to your alpha this way! Shut your mouth and keep your head down, that's the way of a proper omega." She stood and stormed off, practically throwing her plate into the sink and walking away. "Sherlock, I need to speak to you. Now."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"She stormed upstairs to her bedroom, and John walked into the kitchen. "Right... I'm just gonna do some dishes then." He took Sherlock's dish and walked into the kitchen, blinking back tears. He hated when people talked to him this way, but normally he could just take it. This time, however, John could not help the sadness. If Sherlock's mother didn't give them her blessing, they could never marry. He began washing the dishes, doing his best to see through the tears. He would work through this, he knew it. he just needed a little time./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"When Sherlock emerged two hours later from John's old bedroom- now Violet's- he found John, slumped over the dining room table. He walked over, shaking John lightly. "John, wake up." John groaned quietly. Sherlock shook him harder. "John, John, come on. We need to go to bed now. Let's go." John looked up sleepily. "Okay, Sh'lock." He mumbled, letting his promised mate support part of his weight as he stood, then standing on his own. When he was fully awake, he walked into their room. "Sherlock, what did you talk about?" He asked, sleepily. "I'll tell you about it tomorrow, why don't you get some rest?" John wanted to tell Sherlock that no, he needed to know what they talked about right that second, but he was too tired to disagree. He flopped down onto the bed, slipping off his shirt, trousers, and socks. He then proceeded get into bed and sleep for a solid eight hours./p 


	3. Chapter 3 : Communication is Key

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"John awoke slowly, rubbing his eyes as he sat up. He looked over at Sherlock and smiled. Sherlock was stretched out next to him, his face more vulnerable than any time he was awake. However, soon Sherlock was awake and stretching, eyes squinting against the morning sun. He looked up at John and smiled. "Did you get enough sleep love?" John asked, appreciating the view of Sherlock. When he spoke, Sherlock's voice was rough with sleep. "Yes." He said simply, rolling over. "Did you?" Sherlock mumbled into his pillow. John smiled. "I slept really well, thank you." John leaned over and held Sherlock from behind. Sherlock suddenly flipped over and pinned John down. John laughed and arched his neck so that he could kiss Sherlock. Sherlock smiled and snaked his left hand behind John's back, supporting John. He kissed the doctor deeply, thanking all of the higher powers he didn't believe in for his alpha strength. Meanwhile, John was running an appreciative left hand down Sherlock, groping at Sherlock's bum. He wrapped his right hand around Sherlock as best he could, but Sherlock's arm was wrapped too tightly around him for him to move it very far. Sherlock pulled away from John for the sake of air, allowing John to rest his head on his pillow. The angle was slightly uncomfortable for John but he did the best he could. When he looked up, John realized that Sherlock was in a different state than John had ever seen on him before- lust. He was, of course, used to the scent, because he'd shared the house when he went into heat. They could smell each other during the heats, it drove them both insane, but with John's locked door and a towel shoved under the gap of the door they got by. When the heat was over, neither of them dared mention it. Heats aside, John was in his room with a lustful Sherlock, and he had a sudden thought- if he smelled it then Sherlock's mum most certainly smelled it. There was no going back, the scent was already out there, but he could at least show her the respect of not mating with Sherlock while she was in the house. He pushed at Sherlock, who he now realized had been kissing his neck and had almost mad it down to John's chest. "Sherlock, Sherlock, no. We can't. Stop." Sherlock looked into John's eyes confusedly. He was too hormone ridden for logic at this point. "Why not?" He asked, eyeing John nervously. "Did I hurt you? Have I scared you? I'll be more careful." Sherlock sat up and backed away from John. "No, no. Nothing like that, but your mother is here. She'll blow a fuse if she smells that we've mated. Sherlock nodded and turned away quickly, standing at the dresser. "Well, I get it. It's... it's okay." Sherlock was angry with himself for not thinking of that and, though he'd never admit it, his alpha instincts were screaming mean painful thoughts at him. Although he knew it wasn't true, he felt as if John had rejected him. He got dressed and left the room quickly, disappointment and hurt emanating off of him. John stood from the bed, getting dressed a little more slowly to give him time to think. "Well, he sure is an emotional one for a self proclaimed high functioning sociopath." John thought, trying to distract himself from the disappointment of not getting to mate with Sherlock. He emerged from the bedroom five minutes later./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Good morning Mrs. Holmes." He said, faking cheerfulness. He dropped it as soon as he saw the room. The tension was so thick you couldn't cut it even if you tried. John smiled weakly. "I think I'll just go make breakfast now." He laughed nervously and slipped into the kitchen. He sighed tiredly- Just the morning and already an exhausting day. John could swear he'd seen gray clouds around her head, the type that warned you there was a tornado coming. He cracked an egg and took a deep breath. he just hoped it'd all end soon./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"When they finished breakfast- a silent, awkward affair- John stood and looked Sherlock in the eyes. "Sherlock, can I have a minute with you?" Sherlock nodded and stood, walking to stand next to John. Violet stood, turning away. "Yeah, sure. talk. I believe that." She walked away to her room, but her angry aura stayed there, manifesting as tension in John's shoulders. He looked up at his promised mate unhappily. "So what did you want to talk about?" Sherlock looked down at John evenly. "Sherlock, what were you and your mother talking about? You know that I was curious last night and even more now." John looked into Sherlock's eyes, not intimidated despite the fact that his promised was at least a head taller and an alpha. "Which day?" Sherlock asked calmly. John sighed. "Here goes nothing," John thought glumly. "Why don't we start with last night and then move on to today, Sherlock." "Well, we talked about you being a suitable mate for me and whether I wanted a mate that 'had such a horrid mouth on him' and 'why I wanted such an unfit mate, she'd never understand'. Sherlock made air quotes every time that he said something that his mother had said the night before. John's eyes burned slightly until Sherlock said "I told her that I'd rather have an honest Omega over a submissive one ever day of the week, you were far more interesting. She was angry, but she said she understood." John smiled and stood on his tiptoes, smiling and kissing Sherlock lightly. When he settled again he took a deep, nervous breath. "For today?" He asked, looking at Sherlock's chest. "She asked me 'why do you want this slut? You're shaming the family name, Sherlock, and I won't have it.'" Sherlock said, mimicking his mother's much higher pitched voice. John laughed at the terrible impersonation and Sherlock admired the sound. "What did you say, Sherlock?" John asked, smiling despite the disapproval of his future mother in law. "I told her that if you were a slut then so was I because I came on to you. She was so angry she started turning fire truck red." John laughed and looked up. "Oh my God, tell me you didn't really say that." Sherlock smiled. "I did. I memorized it verbatim because I knew you'd want to hear it." John smiled. "No wonder she's so angry with us, she hates me and she doesn't like you defending me." He kissed Sherlock again. "Thank you." He said warmly. "Well, it's all true. I love you." John hugged Sherlock and kissed him happily, contentment rolling off of him in waves. When they finally pulled away, John turned back. "Oh, and Sherlock?" John asked happily. "I hope we pick up where we left off very soon." John winked and walked away. Sherlock's face stayed even, but he was so happy he thought he'd burst. "Me too." Sherlock said, walking away to go and find his mother. The validation felt good to him after what felt like a rejection this morning. He sat in his chair and smiled, lying back and thinking./p 


End file.
